


You Knock My Socks Off

by lady_jellyfin00295



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Peggy Carters Lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_jellyfin00295/pseuds/lady_jellyfin00295
Summary: Angie tries to surprise Peggy, but things don't go as she expected
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	You Knock My Socks Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first work I've posted, so I hope you enjoy it!

Angie had been bored. So bored, in fact, that she decided that her only course of action was to make sure that her evening later would be as non-boring as possible. So she was dressing up. She wanted to go out on the town, and impress her girlfriend while doing so. But Peggy wasn’t home, and wouldn’t be for at least another hour. As such, she still had a fair bit of time to spare.

She went through dress after dress, going through both her and Peggy’s closets to do so. After finally finding one, she picked out one she loved on Peggy, and then moved on to makeup. She decided to go for something extra special.

Peggy was usually the one that went for the more exciting lip colors, brighter reds and such, so she walked over to Peggy’s dresser and started trying the many different shades. Finally she settled on a beautiful color, although she couldn’t remember Peggy ever wearing it before.

Before Angie could contemplate any more, she heard the sound of a door opening downstairs. She quickly rushed to the top of the stairs. Sure enough, Peggy was standing at the bottom, having just entered the door.

“Ang?” Peggy’s eyes were wide, “You look… extraordinary!”

Angie let out a giggle and practically flew down the stairs, right into Peggy’s arm.

“You look extraordinary too. I thought we could go out?”

“That sounds perfect.” Peggy smiled at her, before kissing her forehead and walking up the stairs. Angie followed her into their room, and Peggy saw the mess on the dresser.

“Ang?”

“Oh. I was trying on a few shades, sorry. You had just gotten home, but I was about to put them away. I know how organized you are, and all.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, and Angie walked past her towards the dress, giving her a quick kiss as she went. Suddenly, Peggy spotted something on the dresser and let out a small, “Oh no.” dropping to the floor, eyes rolled back in her head.

“Peggy?!”

Peggy woke up several minutes later, to a loud laugh, and Angie’s worried face hovering several feet away

“It’s not funny Howard! She just dropped onto the floor! What if I’ve killed her?”

“You didn’t.” Peggy recognized Howard’s voice from the phone, which was pressed against Angie’s ear, “It’s the lipstick. I would know, I made it myself.”

“Peggy! You’re awake!” Angie quickly hung up the phone, rushing over to her.

“Hey… how long was I out?”

“Barely any time, I’m really sorry Pegs. I was just so excited to go out, and you always look so good in your lipstick, and-”

“It’s fine, darling.” Peggy let out a laugh, “But maybe we could stay in tonight?”

“Of course we can, I can go cook something!”

“Alright. I’ll be down in a bit.” Peggy leaned up, giving Angie another quick kiss before the Italian woman got up, ready to walk out of the room.

Suddenly, Peggy felt dizzy.

“Darling?” Angie paused, “You did take it off, right?”

The last thing Peggy saw was Angie’s eyes going comically wide, before she rolled her eyes, and the world went black.


End file.
